


HTTYD/Frozen

by Bellinda



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellinda/pseuds/Bellinda
Summary: Hiccup/Astrid version of Frozen. After a witch misses her target and hits Hiccup, he develops ice powers and strikes Astrid. Afraid, he retreats to Haddock Hall until his ceremony to declare him the heir of Berk.ORSomeone put the HTTYD characters in Frozen’s storyline. No Frozen characters involved.
Relationships: Heather & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A Night Flight

**Author’s Note: This takes place in between ‘Defenders Of Berk’ and ‘Race To The Edge’, so the gang have just turned 16 at the start. After Chapter 2, they will be 18. The key is:**

**author’s note**

_singing_

‘Gothi writing’

“talking”

**Enjoy!**

  
It was late at night on Berk, and ice harvesters were going to gather ice from the archipelago waters. Heather and her dragon Windshear were learning the trade having moved to Berk as soon as they met.

“Hurry up, Windshear! We’re going to be late!”

And so they continued on their way, trying to keep up with the older Vikings.

  
At Hofferson Hall, Astrid couldn’t sleep and felt like going for a flight. But a flight isn’t fun by yourself, so she went to get Hiccup and Toothless to join her.

Approaching Haddock Hall, Astrid climbed up to Hiccup’s window and softly called out "Hiccup. Psst. Hiccup!" He didn’t stir, so she reluctantly clambered in his room. "Wake up, idiot."

Hiccup’s reply was quiet but definite. “Astrid, go back to sleep.”

Astrid decided to be dramatic, maybe then Hiccup would listen. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so I must do something."

"Go kill some trees." He said sleepily.

"Do you want to fly the dragons?" This got Hiccup’s attention and he smiled, then the two went outside for a quick flight.

“Come on already! Even a Gronckle with a bellyache is quicker than you."

"Shh! We don’t want to wake up anyone."

The two mounted their dragons and took off

"This is amazing!" Astrid exclaimed.

"You think that’s amazing? Watch this!”

  
And with that, Hiccup set Toothless’ tail fin to glide mode…and leapt off his dragon.

  
“Hiccup!”

Astrid leant over Stormfly…and accidentally fell off herself. She shrieked, unable to get used to the feeling of free-falling.

 **  
**"Gotcha!"

  
“When did you rejoin Toothless?”

  
“A little while ago.” 

He continued in a teasing tone. “I didn’t think that you’d try my new trick the moment I showed you.”

“Very funny.” Hiccup could see Astrid was not amused, so he scanned the surrounding area for a change in topic.

“Hey, look! There’s an island down there, let’s go and check it out!” Having said that, he hastily flew down to the island.

  
“I’ll get you later, Haddock.” Astrid declared to the open air.

After landing on the island, Hiccstrid—I mean Hiccup and Astrid—went off without their dragons to walk on a path they found.

A while later, they came across a small shack in the woods. (Anyone with good sense would not disturb the inhabitants of a mostly-empty island.)

Astrid walked up to the door and knocked. In the woods. At night. For no real reason. Good for her.

  
“Hello? Anyone there?”

“Astrid, maybe we should leave whoever-it-is alone. I mean, why live on an island by yourself unless you want to be left alone? Right?”

“Maybe they’ll be glad of the company.”

“Or maybe I want to be left alone as the boy pointed out.” An old lady dressed in simple garments stood in the doorway of the shack.

“Listen to me, and listen well: no one disturbs me without getting harmed in some way. Are we clear?”

“Why do you live this far away from civilization?” Apparently, they were not clear.

“Why don’t I show you.” The old lady said, casting out her hand with peculiar words accompanying it into the night sky.

A bolt of what looked similar to lightning shot from her hand, heading straight for…

“Astrid!”

Hiccup pushed her out of the way, taking the full impact of the strike, which faded away as soon as it hit him. Unknown to the pair, he had actually absorbed it. 

“Huh?”   
  


“It hit the wrong one,” the old lady was thinking out loud, “and it’s irreversible.” 

All of a sudden, she seemed to have a change in mood. “Get off my island, you two! And don’t ever come back!”

The two decided this would be the wiser path, and hotfooted it back to the dragons. They didn’t speak until they arrived.

“What was that all about?” Astrid asked.

  
“I think the old lady was a witch.”

“Now that I knew even before you opened your mouth. What I want to know is: why did she throw that lightning thing at me? And why did she have such a sudden personality change?“

“No clue, but I guess we should see Gothi, just in case.”

“Good idea. Is being a sorcerer catching?”

“It’s not a joke, Astrid.”

They flew back to Berk and went to see Gothi. They received some…interesting news.

“What do you mean I can control ice?”

‘I mean just what I said’ she wrote in the pile of sand.

  
“That’s…worrying…to say the least.” Astrid stated, in somewhat of a daze.

’Test it out’ Gothi wrote.

“Are you kidding?”

’It doesn’t have to be soon, but the change is irreversible. Learn to control it.’

“If anyone finds out…” he let his voice trail off. Vikings were a superstitious lot, he would almost certainly be cast off Berk.

“Let’s try it,” Astrid said excitedly. “It would be cool.”

He sighed. “Okay.”   
  


They moved to the cove for “ice power practice” as Astrid had dubbed it. Hiccup toke a deep breath, before holding up his hands and thinking about ice coming out of them. Didn’t take a genius to know what happened.

“I…guess you’re right, this is kind of fun.”

“Can I try something?”

“What is it?” Hiccup replied in a suspicious tone.

“This,” she said suddenly, scrambling up the cliff, “trust fall!”

  
She jumped. Hiccup was almost frozen in horror, but his hands acted on their own accord, creating a mound of soft snow under her landing spot. He sighed in relief until Astrid spoke up again.

“Okay, try catching me now!” She jumped onto the next pile of snow that Hiccup made appear.

"Again!"

“Wait!” he could barely keep up, “Slow down” Suddenly, he slipped on the rocky ground. As he sat up, Hiccup saw Astrid about to jump again.

“Astrid!” He quickly used his power to catch Astrid as she jumped. But, it accidentally struck her head and Astrid fell down, unconscious. Hiccup rushed towards her and took her into his arms.

“Astrid?” A streak of Astrid’s blonde hair where she was struck turned white, and Hiccup froze. Stormfly—the only one not shell-shocked—squawked and took the human duo to Haddock Hall.

After informing Stoick of the situation, they headed to Gobber, the only person who might know what to do. As it turned out, he did.

 **  
**“I know where we have to go.” Gobber went through his one shelf of books and found an old book, he opened it and an old map fell to the floor from between the pages.

As they ride off on the dragons, a trail of ice is left behind them. They soar past Heather, who noticed the ice.

“Ice?” Heather exchanged a look with Windshear, and they decided to follow the trail.

“Come on Windshear, hurry up!” 

As they reached the edge of a valley, the human-dragon duo hid behind a rock. They watched Gobber and Stoick, with Hiccup and an unconscious Astrid, stand in the middle of a clearing.

“Please, help! The lass may not survive otherwise.”

A bunch of rocks quickly tumbled down the valley towards them, and surrounded them. The rocks then unfolded and revealed themselves to be trolls.

“It's the Chief!” exclaimed one.

“Trolls...?” Heather asked in disbelief. The rock she was hiding behind unfolded.

“Shush! I’m trying to listen.” She grabbed Heather’s hand and Windshear’s head and brought them in close against her. Windshear licked the troll’s face and she looked at them. “Cuties. I'm gonna keep you both!”   
  


Heather briefly felt relief that she had a new family, before she examined the scene in front of her.

“Chief Stoick.” Pabbie, the head troll took Hiccup’s hand. “Born with the powers, or cursed?”

“Uh...cursed. And they seem to be getting stronger for such a short amount of time.”

“Here.” Stoic knelt in front of him and held out Astrid. The troll placed his hand on Astrid's head. “You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.”

“Do what you must.” was his only reply.

  
“I recommend removing all magic, even memories of it, to be safe.” The memories were drawn out of Astrid’s head and changed slightly. “But don't worry, I‘ll leave the fun. She will be okay.”

“But she won't remember I have powers?“ inquired Hiccup.

”It's for the best. Listen to me, Hiccup. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it,” He shows a silhouette of grown-up Hiccup creating magic snowflakes, “But also great danger.” The snowflakes turned into red icy spikes. “You must learn to control it, or fear will be your enemy.” 

“No. I’ll protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the doors. We will limit his contact with people, and keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including Astrid.”

And with that, the Berkian four (or six) headed home, all of them understood the life-changing affects this would have on Berk.


	2. Through The Years

Astrid woke up and asked her parents if she could leave the house. They hesitated for a moment, but eventually said yes.

After Astrid went out, her parents wondered if Stoick had Hiccup isolated yet. They knew where the white streak in Astrid’s hair came from.

* * *

  
Astrid watched as Hiccup went into his house and closed the door deliberately, after making eye contact with her. This left Astrid sad and confused.

  
On a perfect day for flying, Astrid, feeling excited and wanting to have company for a flight, rushed over to Hiccup’s house.

"Hiccup?" When Hiccup didn’t respond, Astrid started singing.

_Do you want to fly the dragons?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I hardly see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away_

She sang the last line through the keyhole. 

_We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not_

Astrid watched as two young girls walked by, whispering in each other’s ears and giggling.

  
_  
I wish you would tell me why!  
_ _Do you want to fly the dragons?  
_ _It doesn’t have to be on Toothless_

"Go away, Astrid."

Astrid’s heart broke when she heard that. He had never turned her down completely before.

_Okay, bye_

  
Still dejected, Astrid turned and walked away from Haddock Hall. Meanwhile, sitting alone in his room at the window, Hiccup looked outside longingly. As he touched the window, his hand froze the sill.   
  


After showing his father, Stoick bought a pair of gloves for him to wear.

  
“The gloves will help. See. Conceal it.”

“Don't feel it.“

Hiccup and Stoick spoke at the same time in agreement. “Don't let it show.”

* * *

A few months later, Astrid knocked on Hiccup’s door and continued singing excitedly from where she left off

_Do you want to fly the dragons?  
Or walk around the village square?  
_

  
She was bored of doing the same thing everyday, with the same people talking to her, it was irritating.

_  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The people at training!  
  
_

Hiccup knew that she didn’t really talk to the other riders because Fishlegs never stopped geeking-out, the twins were eccentric at best, and Snotlout…Well, let’s not go there.

_It gets a little lonely  
All these muttonheads, and  
Just watching the world go by…_

  
Hiccup held out his gloved hands to his father. “I'm scared. It's getting stronger!”

Stoick took a step towards him but Hiccup pulled away. “Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down, Hiccup.”

“No. Don't touch me, please. I don't want to hurt you!” Stoick looked at Gobber sadly after telling the afternoon’s events, and thinking about the next step.

* * *

A year later, Astrid sped past Haddock Hall and entered her parents‘ house, hugging them goodbye. Stoick and her parents were going to renew a peace treaty at Outcast Island.

"See you in two weeks."

  
At Haddock Hall, Hiccup waved goodbye to his father, looking worried.

“Do you have to go?" he asked hesitantly. 

”You'll be fine, son."

A storm killed the Hoffersons and Chief when a wave crashed onto their ship.

Gobber and Hiccup decided he would stay indoors while Gobber brought his meals and Toothless would continue flying at night, sometimes with Hiccup on his back.

After the deaths were confirmed and Berk held a funeral, Astrid knocked on Haddock Hall.

"Hiccup?"

She was singing that same song from when they were 16

_Hiccup, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in_

She was pressed right up against the door to try and hear his reply.

_We only have each other  
We’re both orphans too  
What are we going to do?_

  
Astrid slid down the door and sat against it, looking, if possible, sadder than before. Out of habit, she asked a question.

_Do you want to fly the dragons?_

On the other side of the door, Hiccup was sitting in the exact same position as Astrid. His home was frozen with ice and snowflakes floated in the air. He began to cry as Astrid did outside his home. She didn’t hear him softly sing:  
  


_Yes, of course I want to fly the dragons_


	3. The Ceremony

"Welcome to Berk!” the fishermen greeted the Outcasts.

“Now, now, we’re glad to be here.

“Watch your step, please. The Great Hall will open soon."  
  


A boy and his mother were fighting about putting on a cloak and he asked "Why do I have to wear this?"

His mother answered "Because the heir has come of age and it’s the day of his ceremony."

"That's not my fault."   
  


Heather, 18 years old, was talking to Windshear. 

"What do you want, girl?" She then pretended to be the dragon "Give me a fish!" She held a cooked fish in the air. "What's the magic word?" back to Windshear "Please!" Windshear snaps up the fish "Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Share!" A bit of regurgitated fish was given back to her.

  
An excited couple walked past Heather and Windshear.

”I can't believe they finally opened up Berk back up again!” 

“And for a whole day! Faster, Agnarr.” 

“Ah, Berk, one of our most mysterious trade partners. Open up so I may use your secrets and riches. Did I say that out loud?” A well-dressed foreign man turned to his warriors. 

“Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the heir and the belle of the island. I bet they're absolutely perfect.” said the Scottish representative.

“I bet they look nice.” commented a person from the Peaceable Tribe.

* * *

Astrid was asleep on her bed in her house. Her hair was messy, and her armour lay on a chair by the door. 

“Astrid?” Fishlegs was supposed to make sure she was up on time. 

“Huh?”

“Astrid?” She sat up with her eyes closed and her hair still messy. 

“Yeah?” she asked sleepily. 

“Sorry to wake you, but…” 

“No, You didn't,” she said, yawning with her eyes closed still. “I've been up for hours.” she fell back asleep for a second, and her head dropped, startling her awake. “Who is it?“ 

“It's still me, Astrid. Time to get ready.”

Astrid stretched, eyes still closed. 

“Of course! Ready for what, exactly?” 

“Hiccup’s heir ceremony, remember?” 

“Hiccup’s heir ceremony…” She opened her eyes and noticed her special outfit at the other end of the room and suddenly awoke with excitement.

“It's that day!”

  
Quickly getting out of bed, Astrid flies out of her house, wearing her special outfit.

She passed by a random villager and took her hand in excitement before letting it go.

“It's ceremony day!”

She saw the villagers decorate the Great Hall and started singing.

_The window is open, so's that door_   
_I didn't know they did that anymore_   
  


She noticed people carrying plates.

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed this empty Hall  
Why have a treaty with no people?  
Finally, they're opening up all Berk_   
  


She rose up on her dragon to watch the ships arrive.

  
_There'll be actual, real, live people  
That think with their true brains  
Wow, I’m so very ready for this change!_

  
She sang from Stormfly’s back.

  
_'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be talking through the night_

Hopping off Stormfly into the cove, she met a family of chickens.

  
_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone_  
  
“I can't wait to meet everyone.” she suddenly had a thought, “What if I meet ‘The One’?”

Back at the village, she danced around and grabbed Sneaky’s paws.

_We laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've led so far  
  
For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone  
  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find a friend,  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance  
_

While that was happening, Hiccup paced inside his house with Toothless watching.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_   
_Be the good boy you always have to be_   
  


Suddenly, he turned and walked over to look at the painting of his father on the wall

_Conceal. Don't feel._

He took off the gloves and picked up a sword and shield.

_Put on a show_   
_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

Hiccup’s powers froze the sword and shield, and in distress he put them on the table.

  
_But it's only for today_

In another part of Berk, Astrid sang the same line, but in a happy and carefree way.

_  
It's only for today!_   
_  
_

Hiccup sang again.

_It's an agony to wait._

Astrid unconsciously echoed Hiccup.

_It's an agony to wait  
  
_

Hiccup opened the library door to tell Gobber what to do.

_Tell the guys to open up...the Hall!_   
  


_The Hall!_

Astrid stepped inside the Hall, as she walked through the crowds.

_  
For the first time in forever_

Hiccup and Astrid were singing at the same time, in different places, with different words.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

_  
__Be the good boy you always have to be._

_  
A chance to change my lonely world_

_Conceal._

_  
A chance to find a friend_

_  
Conceal. Don't feel. Don't Let them know._

Astrid runs back outside for some fresh air in the currently abandoned village.

  
_I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!_

As she started the last word, Astrid tripped over someone's belongings. A person standing by had a guilty look on her face. 

“I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?” Astrid finally noticed the other person. 

“Uh…no. No. I'm okay.” she said, slowly checking herself over.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I just …wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm alright.”

“What’s your name?”   
  


“Astrid Hofferson.”

  
“Wait, you’re the girl who keeps on beating up my fourth cousin for his flirting.”

”Um…sorry?”

”Don’t apologise! Thank you! Snotlout can always use a beating, even if he doesn’t know that. I’m Emily, by the way.”

Astrid smiled at Emily and she got caught up examining her with a warrior’s eye, when suddenly she heard the bells ringing. 

“The bells. The ceremony. I better go. I have to go. Bye!” she rushed off, Emily waving goodbye behind her.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Hiccup stood at the alter with the crowd in front of him. Astrid looked around in the seated crowd and saw Emily waving at her from her seat, so she waved back. At the same time the Elder placed the helmet on Hiccup's head, she presented the sword and shield. As Hiccup went to pick them up the Elder gives him a pointed look.

  
Hiccup hesitated and slowly removed his gloves. With shaking hands, he picked up the sword and shield before he turned to face the crowd. They rose to their feet and the Elder finished off the blessing in old Norse, which Gobber was reading out. Hiccup looked down and saw the sword and shield starting to freeze over.

  
“…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.”

  
As the Gobber quickly finished, Hiccup spun around and placed the objects back before he put his gloves back on.

“Hiccup of Berk.” The crowd cheered.

Hiccup turned to the crowd, smiled, and they clapped.

After the ceremony, there was a pause before the dance while the guests got ready. The dancing had just started when Hiccup was announced.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock of Berk.”

  
After everyone’s attention had gone back to whatever they were doing beforehand, Gobber suddenly ushered Astrid towards Hiccup. 

“Oh, here? Are you sure? I don't think I'm suppose to…” Gobber placed her beside Hiccup, “Oh, okay.”

  
Astrid looked at Hiccup and took a step away from him. The guests clap and the music started. Hiccup snuck a look at Astrid and said quietly, “Hi.” 

“Hi...Hi me...?” he nodded “Oh. Um...hi.” 

“You look nice.” 

“Thank you. You look…actually I didn’t realise that you’d grown taller than me…”

Hiccup just smiled and said dryly, “Thank you, it took long enough. He then looked at the celebrating guests. “So, this is what a party looks like?”

  
“It's warmer than I thought.” 

“And what is that amazing smell?”

They both closed their eyes, inhaled the smell, opened their eyes and looked at each other.

  
“Chocolate!” They burst into laughter, and as Astrid was about to say something, Gobber interrupted them.

“Hiccup, the Count of the Geirbjorn (bear-spear) tribe.”

“Hello there young lad. Lady Astrid, I wondered if I might have this dance.”

“Wait, what?” the Count quickly took Astrid's arm.

  
“Lucky you!”

“Oh, I don't think...“ he yanked her onto the dance floor. 

“If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you.” he said, as Astrid looked at Hiccup in desperation. 

“Sorry.” he whispered under his breath, as he tried not to laugh. On the dance floor, Anna stood as the Duke danced around her, showing off. 

“Like an agile peacock…” he stepped on her feet as he danced. 

“Ow! Ow.” 

“Speaking of, it's so great to have the Berk open. Why did they shut it in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?”

“No.” 

“Oh. Alright. Hang on.” he said, suddenly grabbing Astrid and dipping her back. “They don't call me "the little dipper" for nothing.”

Astrid noticed Hiccup stifling giggles at them and smiled, the Count tipped Anna back up and spun her around. 

“Oh!” she said as he started dancing around her again. 

“Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I fly!“

As the music ended, Astrid walked back toward Hiccup. “Let me know when you're ready for another round, Lady Astrid.”

  
After her dance with the Count, Astrid joins Hiccup and they both laugh. 

“Well. He was sprightly.” 

“Ah! Especially for a man in heels.” 

“Are you okay?” Hiccup asked in slight concern. 

“I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.” 

“Me too…” then he caught himself, stiffened and looked away. “But it can't.” 

“Why not? I mean, if we…”

Astrid went to grab Hiccup but he pulled away from her. 

“It just can't.” 

“Excuse me for a minute.”

  
She turned and walked away sadly. As she walked through the crowd, a man bowed and bumped Astrid, making her fall. Just before she hit the ground Emily caught her. 

“Glad I caught you.”

“Emily!”

* * *

They went for a walk around Berk, chatting along the way about almost everything.   
  


“So, let me get this straight. Your sisters pretended you didn’t exist their whole life?”

“It's what sisters do.”

“Friends too. Hiccup and I were really close a few years ago. But then, one day he just shut me out, and…I never knew why.“

“I would never shut you out.”

“Thanks, Emily. But everyone I ever loved left. I don’t feel like letting anyone else in yet.”

“That’s understandable, I would feel the same way. Excuse me, I hear my sister calling.”

  
Astrid watched her walk off and decided to go and talk to the other dragon riders. 

* * *

“Excuse me. Pardon.” 

Astrid saw the gang over near the doors. “Sorry. Can I just get around you there? Thank you.”

Ruffnut is the first to notice her. “Hey Asty, Fishface just left to get Hiccup so we could have a good ol’ catch-up. Just like after we defeated the Red Death, and before Hiccup locked himself away.”

”I think you’ll find that it was Hiccup who defeated the Red Death, we only distracted it long enough for the two of them to lift off.” Snotlout remarked.

”I never expected to hear those words out of Snotlout’s mouth.”

”Hey H! How’s the view from your bedroom window? Pretty much the same every day?” Tuffnut banged heads with Ruffnut on the joke’s ‘success’.

”Please stop calling me H, and I wasn’t inside for three years straight. That would be ridiculous.”

“Then where were you?” Fishlegs questioned.

”Me and Toothless sometimes went flying…”

“Speaking of Toothless, where is he?”

Hiccup looked around, “Promise not to tell?” everyone said yes. “Look up.”

The gang all looked up to the Great Hall’s rafters. They saw bright-green eyes staring at them.   
  


“Is he supposed to be there?” Tuffnut asked.

“No, not really. Gobber snuck him in before the villagers were told to open up the Hall. It didn’t feel right to be made heir of Berk without Toothless watching.”

”Then how come our dragons weren’t allowed in?” Ruffnut complained.

”Like I said, he’s not meant to be here.”

They were all silent for a while, just enjoying being together again, when Astrid suddenly spoke up.

”Hiccup, why did Berk stop seeing foreigners?”

“I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you that…” he trailed off, hoping she would leave well alone. 

“But it doesn’t make sense, everyone knows about the dragons, so it can’t be because of that.”

”Excuse me. I have to go.”

“What?” Astrid went after him ”Hiccup.” she grabbed his hand and as Hiccup turned Astrid accidentally pulled off his glove. 

“Give me my glove!“ Hiccup tried to grab the glove but Astrid took a step back 

“What did we ever do to you?” she asked, forgetting about before Toothless and the Red Death and rubbing salt in an old wound. 

“Enough, Astrid,” he reached for his glove again, “now please give me that.” 

“No! Why, why do you shut us out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?! 

“I said, enough!“ as Hiccup turned suddenly ice shot from his hand, spiking across the floor which shocked the guests as they backed away. 

“Sorcery,” said the Count, “I knew there was something dubious going on here.” 

“Hiccup?”

  
He opened one of the doors and rushed out, forgetting the crowd outside. As he ran past, they started to cheer and try to talk to him, blocking his path. 

“There he is!” 

“It is him!” a man bowed, “Hiccup the heir.”

“Hiccup? Are you alright?” Mrs. Ingerman asked in concern. Hiccup backed away but knocked into the nearby fountain, grabbing the edge. The fountain and water in it freeze, the crowd gasped in shock. 

“There he is! Stop him!” The Count was particularly anxious to catch Hiccup, for some reason. 

“Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!” he said in desperation, waving them away from him. Suddenly ice shot out of his hand, freezing the ground and Hall steps, which made the Duke and his guards slip and fall.

“Monster. Monster!” Hiccup looked at his hand, as he turned, Mrs. Ingerman stepped back in fear as did everyone else in the crowd. Hiccup ran off.

* * *

“Hiccup!” Astrid rushed after him “Hiccup,” as he reached the water’s edge the ground beneath his feet froze “wait, please!”  
  


As Astrid rushed after him, Hiccup takes a step onto the water and the water freezes under his foot. So he started to run across the water as it froze under his feet. “Hiccup, stop!”

Astrid went to step onto the frozen water but slipped. Emily, who'd been following her, rushed to her side. 

“Astrid!”

“No.” She said breathlessly, as they watched Hiccup run across the water, as it froze, toward the forest. 

“The fjord.”  
  


The ice spread, freezing the entire fjord.

* * *

Back in the village, the crowd started to notice snow falling. 

“Snow?“ 

“Snow? It’s only Summer.” 

“Yes, snow!” That last one was said by the boy who didn’t want to wear his cloak earlier. 

* * *

At the fjord's edge, one person was shell-shocked, the other surprised.

  
“Are you alright?” Emily asked. 

“No.” 

“Did you know?” 

“No…” 

The Count grabbed one of his guards “Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The heir has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You have to go after him.” 

“Wait, no!”

“Why should I believe you? Do all Berkians have sorcery in them?” He pushed his guards in front of him.

“No, I’m perfectly normal.”

“That's right, she is…In the best way.” 

“Hiccup’s not a monster. He’s helped us more times than we can count.” 

  
“He nearly killed me!” 

“You slipped on ice.” Emily said, rolling her eyes. 

“His ice!” 

“It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so I'm the one that needs to go after him.” 

“What?” 

“Yes.” the Count said decisively.

  
As she starts to walk away, Emily stops her. 

“Stormfly, come here girl!” 

"Astrid, no! It's too dangerous.” 

“Hiccup’s not dangerous. I'll bring him back and I'll make this right.” 

“I'm coming with you.” 

“No. I need you here to take care of Berk.” 

“On my honour.”

Astrid got onto Stormfly and addressed the crowd. 

“I leave Emily in charge.” 

“Are you sure you can trust him? Don't want you getting hurt.” 

“He’s Hiccup, he would never hurt me."

And with that, she took off.

**Author's Note: Astrid doesn't remember having Hiccup as a best friend or possible boyfriend, she just knows him as the leader of the dragon riders and defeated the Red Death. The romantic flight scene has also been forgotten, but Astrid knows that the nest had been discovered by Hiccup.**


	4. Let It Go

**Author’s Note: This chapter is in present tense instead of past tense due to the difficulty of writing emotions. Enjoy!**

  
Hiccup is walking up Berk’s mountain—with only the moon for company—after running from his village when his powers revealed themselves. As he walks, he starts singing to help him feel less lonely.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_   
_Not a footprint to be seen_

He looks back at Berk, with a guilty and hurt, yet strangely relieved, look on his face.

  
_An island of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the heir_

He returns to watching the storm play out around him, still lonely and sad for the way his village could treat one of their own. This isn’t new information. 

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Odin knows I tried_

His dad is probably so disappointed in him from Valhalla, and Astrid…he doesn’t want to think about what she’s feeling, or the storm will worsen.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
_

He looks at his glove with anger, still singing.   
_  
  
Well, now they know_

Hiccup experiences an emotional overload, tearing off his remaining glove and leaving the wind to pick it up.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

He shapes snow mid-air to create a dragon that looks like somebody crossed a Snow Wraith with a Night Fury and gently places it on the ground.

The icicles and snowflakes coming out of his hands are helping, all those years of pent-up feelings and holding back are pouring out into the air.

_  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door_

The ice drops like faces when Astrid’s yaknog is…no, don’t think about her…she probably hates him too…just like everybody else. In sudden defiance, he sings the next words that come to mind with tears in his eyes.

_  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

And with that, he lets his fur cape fly away on the breeze to who-knows-where, still feeling obstinate. The village didn’t even accept him until he killed a dragon the size of Berk, for goodness’ sake!

He hurries onwards, slightly worried that Berk will send people to track him down and make sure he is “no longer a threat”. He slows down a bit when more words come to him, Hiccup hadn’t realised that leaving would allow such a feeling of freedom. Hiccup turns around and looks back.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
_ _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

  


Hiccup’s hands clench into fists as he subconsciously throws them up in celebration: he finally escaped his prison…since when was Berk a prison?…he trails off and starts wondering, calculating, his brain never stops.

_  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through_

  
A chasm is in front of him, but he only pauses momentarily mid-stride to flick ice towards his side of it.

_  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

Putting his foot on the badly made step seems to smooth out all the impurities of the rough ice, making it so polished Hiccup can see his emerald-green eyes in it.

Running up the staircase is like flying: trust is key. Hiccup trusts himself and his powers to catch him before he falls to his death.

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky_

He reaches the other side of the chasm, his ice staircase railing finishing off in a stylish swirl. Another moment of defiance demands a part in his song.

_  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry_

He slams his foot on the ground, creating an ice floor.

_  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on_

The practical area of his mind insists that he needs shelter, but the curious part of his mind decides to make this a further test of his powers. Might as well create an ice palace.  
  


Motioning his hands as if lifting something heavy, Hicccup coaxes ice around the outside of his snowflake-shaped floor, becoming the entry room for his house. A wave of his hand makes the ice spring up like a weed in Summer, walls quickly appearing.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

A wave of his hands places his power in the floor, a stamp of his foot forces it up through the walls.

_  
My heart is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

A roof starts to crystallise above him, and a chandelier gracefully comes into being, hard to create, but beautiful all the same.

_  
And one thought explodes just like a plasma blast_

Hiccup decides that it is impossible for the village to welcome him back after what they saw, so he shouldn’t go howling at the moon. He looks at his clothes. Without them, he doesn’t look like a Berkian, he’s still too skinny. A change of clothes is in order then.

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Hiccup’s hair is released from it’s helmet as he throws it off the mountain, waiting for it to hit the ground before continuing.

_Let it go, let it go  
_ _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

Once again, Hiccup’s imagination gets the best of him, and he can’t stop himself from turning his tunic and pants to a kind of fabric ice. At first, he is surprised (and blushing). Then he realises it’s not see-through and brittle, but rather blue-white and stretchy, fitting him perfectly. His fur boots become ice, the purest white he’s ever made.

_  
Let it go, let it go  
_

He creates a new cape, one that describes him more accurately than plain brown fur. It’s blue, covered in white patterns with small Night Furies woven into the swirls. There’s also a Snow Wraith in the bottom-left corner, and a Nadder in the bottom-right corner. He still subconsciously misses Astrid, despite forcing her to the back of his mind. Magic is all about emotion, and it shows feelings in it’s creations.

_  
That perfect heir is gone_

Hiccup knows Berk needs an heir, but doesn’t want to admit it, fearing the breakdown that would come if he let himself think. So, he acts even more defiant to pretend that their problems aren’t his.

_  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
_ _The cold never bothered me anyway_

And with that, Hiccup retreats to the inside of his palace, awaiting the arrival of “one Toothless Night Fury” as Tuff would say. His only friend that hasn’t disappointed him yet and never will.

**Author’s Note:** **If you like Frozen versions of HTTYD, go to Fanfiction and look up:**

**-Aflame Hiccup**

**-Gift or Curse Hiccup  
**

**(If you don’t look up the “Hiccup”, it won’t narrow down the search results.)**

**Don’t worry, they both end up as Hiccstrid Fics.**


	5. Heather & Windshear

Astrid rode Stormfly through the strong winds that surrounded Berk.

“Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup, it's me, Astrid. Your used-to-be friend who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's…it's all my fault.”

In an undertone, she added “Of course, none of this would have happened if he’d just told us his secret.” she chuckled “He’s an idiot.”

Suddenly a wild dragon roared, startling her dragon and knocking Astrid off. As she sat up, Stormfly flew away in a panic.

“Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no!” she said frantically before sighing “Okay.”

  
Astrid went to grab a nearby branch to pull herself up, but the tree snapped, dumping snow on top of Astrid.

* * *

Later that night, Astrid was attempting to walk through the snow.

  
“Snow, it had to be snow, He couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the oceans in white sand and warm...” she trailed off, seeing smoke in the distance. “Fire!”

She suddenly took a tumble down a snowy hill, landing in a lake at the bottom. Astrid stood and tried to walk out of the water.

”Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold.” was the only thing she could repeat. With her dress frozen, she walked up to the shack ahead of her.

Astrid climbed the step and knocked the snow off the sign above her. “Johann’s Trading Post. It’s a good thing he’s on Berk right now.”

  
Astrid entered the building and took a few steps inside, when she heard someone calling out.

“Miss Astrid, what do you fancy? I’m having a big Summer blow-out. Half-price swimming tunics, lighter boots, and a cream-to-keep-the-sun-off of my own invention.” 

“Oh, great. Right now, how about Winter outfits and a cloak?”

Johann pointed to the empty area, except for one outfit, a pair of boots, a rope and axe. ‘“That would be in my Winter department.”

Astrid picked up the outfit and boots, and took it to the counter. “Oh. Um...I was just wondering, has another young person, the Heir perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?”

“I haven’t seen Hiccup in years, and the only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, Miss Astrid.” The front door opened, revealing Heather covered in ice. “Well, you and this girl. Greetings, big Summer blow-out!”

Heather walked to the counter, looking at Astrid. “The sea slugs are behind you.”

“Oh, right. Excuse me.”

She stepped out of the way, while Heather picked up a bag and tossed it on the counter.

“A real storm for July, am I right?” Johann asked rhetorically as Heather went and picked up the rope and axe from the Winter department. “Where ever could it be coming from?”

“The North side of the Mountain.” Heather answered.

Astrid spoke quietly to herself “North side.”

Heather placed the axe and rope on the counter next to the bag.

“That'll be forty.” Johann clarifies.

“Forty? No, ten.”

”That's no good.” he said, referring to the rope and axe, “See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand are a big problem.”

“You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living.” Heather replied, gesturing out the window to her dragon, who was loaded up with bags of ice.

“That's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, really…” 

  
Astrid caught the glare Heather was giving her. “Ahem…that's unfortunate.”

“Still forty. But I will throw in a free spyglass, still got plenty of those.”

“Ten's all I got right now, help me out.”

“Okay.” Johann pushed the sea slugs forward on the counter “Ten will get you this, and no more.”

“Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the Mountain? Did it seem magical?”

Heather pulled her scarf down on her face and looked at Astrid. “Yes, Astrid! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here.” 

  
She was thrown out of the trading post a few seconds later.

“Ouch! Wait, that didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.” She had landed on the soft snow.

“No, Windshear, I didn't get your sea slugs.” Windshear huffed in disappointment. “On the bright side, I did find us a place to sleep.” she said as she pointed to the dilapidated barn behind them. “And it's free. Added bonus.”

“It was the outfit and cloak you wanted, right?” Johann had just thrown Heather out the door, but he didn’t usually like violence. Shaking her head to clear it, Astrid looked down at Heather’s supplies.

“Umm…” she looked out the window.

* * *

Once inside the barn, Heather, resting on some hay, started singing.

_Dragons are better than people  
Windshear, do you think that's true?_

She than pretended to be the dragon replying.

_  
Yes, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you  
Every one of em's bad, except you_

Heather switched back to her own voice. 

_  
  
But people smell better than dragons  
Girl, don't you think I'm right?_

Windshear’s answer was amusing.

_That's once again true, for all except you_

Heather laughed good-naturedly.

_  
You got me. Let's call it a night._

Her dragon got the last word, though.

_  
Good night. Don't let the frostbite…bite._

“Nice duet.”

“Oh, it's just you. What do you want, Astrid?”

“I want you to take me up the North side of the Mountain.”  
  


Heather leaned back on the hay and puts her hat over her eyes.

“I don't take people places.”

“Let me rephrase that…” Astrid was feeling petty, so she threw a sack of supplies into Heather's lap. The force made her sit up.

“Youch!”

“Take me up the North Mountainside.” she paused and thought a second. “Please.”

Opening the bag, Heather found the rope and axe she had wanted to buy from Johann.

“Look, I know how to stop this Winter.”

Heather sighed, not able to believe her. She laid back down on the hay and puts her hat over her eyes.

“We leave at dawn. And you forgot the sea…” the bag of sea slugs hit her in the face.

“Oops. I’m sorr…” Astrid cleared her throat and caught herself. “We leave now, right now.”

Giving some sea slugs to Windshear, Heather prepared their gear for the flight.

* * *

Later that night, Heather took Astrid behind her on the saddle as they headed toward the North side of the Mountain.

  
“Hang on! We like to go fast.”

  
Astrid leant back, putting her feet up on the saddle pad.

“I like fast!”

“Woah, woah, woah, woah! Get your feet down. This is freshly waxed. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?” She spat on the pad to clean it.

”Ew! No, I was raised in a village.”

“Mm. So…tell me, what made Hiccup go all ice-crazy?”

“Oh well, it was all my fault. I…I asked him why he shut himself in for years and—”

“Wait. You asked him why he shut himself in?”

“Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so he got mad and then he tried to walk away, and I grabbed his glove-”

“Hang on! You mean to tell me you asked him about why he locked himself in Haddock Hall?!”

“Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is he wore the gloves the whole time, so I just thought, maybe he has a thing about dirty hands…”

“You need to watch your words, Ast! They’ll get you into trouble one day…”

”What, are you some kind of expert advisor-person?”

“No. But I have friends who are.”

“You have friends who are experts at advising people? I'm not buying it.”

“Stop talking.” Heather had heard something that Astrid didn’t.

“No, no, no. I'd like to meet these…” Heather clapped a hand over Astrid’s mouth.

  
“No, I mean it.” Astrid shoved her hand away and tried to say something. “Shhhh!”Heather sat up, held the lantern up and looked around.

Suddenly, a pack of Changewings approached them from behind. “Windshear, go. Go!” The dragon flew away from the danger with them on her back.

“What is it?”  
  


“An aggressive Changewing pack!”

  
“Changewings!?” The mentioned pack of dragons chased after them.

”What do we do?”

“I got this. Just don't fall off, and don't get eaten.” That last instruction sounded like an afterthought.

“But I can help!”

  
“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because I don't trust your judgment.”

“Excuse me?”

Heather pushed Astrid back as she knocked out a dragon flying at them. “Who asks the newly-appointed heir about an obviously sore topic?”

“It was time someone spoke up!”

Astrid grabbed Heather’s lute and swung it at her head.

“Whoa!” But she was aiming for one of the Changewings, not Heather. “Whoa.” Suddenly one of them grabbed Heather and yanked her off the saddle.

“Dragon girl!”

Heather grabbed the loose rope hanging from the back of the saddle and hung from it.

“It's Heather!” Two of the dragons started attacking Heather, so Astrid used the torch to light a blanket on fire, throwing it at them.

“Duck!” As the dragons continued to chase them, Heather pulled herself back onto the saddle, crawling up the rope.  
  


“You almost set me on fire!”

“But I didn't.”  
  


An ice spike cut Windshear’s wing and the saddle, loosening it, as they flew past a cliff. Everyone landed on the ground. The saddle gear was unsalvageable, but the ice could be collected later.

“But I just paid it off.” Windshear was hurt enough that she couldn’t fly, but wasn’t in urgent need of medical attention.

“Woah. I'll replace your saddle and everything on it.” Heather groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. “And…I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore.”

Astrid sadly started to walk off when Windshear nudged her rider. “Of course I don't wanna help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again!”

Heather pretended to be Windshear answering. “But she'll die on her own!”

  
“I can live with that.” Talking as normal.

“But Hiccstrid will never happen if you don’t intervene, you won’t get your replacement saddle, and Hiccup will be either hunted down or lonely his whole life.”

Windshear had three good points, especially that first one. “Sometimes I really don't like you.”

Heather shouted to Astrid as she was walking away. “Hold up, we're coming too!” Windshear licked Heather's face in approval as Astrid stopped and turned in surprise. No one had been that nice to her since Hiccup before ‘the lock-up’, and it was strange to think of Heather (“Little Miss Innocent”) as nice.

“You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along.” The dragon ran off to catch up with Astrid, leaving Heather to smile and get up to join them.


	6. Meeting Snowy

The three travellers walked all through the night towards the North Mountainside. In the morning, Astrid turned and caught sight of Berk covered in ice and snow. 

  
“Wow, Berk.”

“It's completely frozen.”

“But it'll be fine. Hiccup will thaw it.”

“Will he?”

“Yeah. Now come on.” She pointed straight ahead. “This way to the Mountain?”

Heather chuckled and moved her hand till it pointed straight upwards.

“More like this way.” Astrid was shocked to catch a glimpse of the top of the mountain through the clouds.

On the way to Hiccup, they walked through a forest completely covered in snow and ice.

“I never knew winter could be so beautiful.”

  
A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. “Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, aqua. How about yellow?”

  
Astrid and Heather looked around to see where the voice was coming form, when a little Night Fury-Snow Wraith dragon made of snow walked up behind them.

“No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr…no go!” It laughed and walked over to stand between Astrid and Heather. “Am I right?”

In shock, Astrid yelled and kicked it’s head off of it’s body to land in Heather’s hands. “Hi!”

“You're creepy.” Heather tossed the head to Astrid, who immediately threw it back to her.

“I don't want it!” Heather tossed it back to her.

“Woah, right back at ya!” Astrid threw it back to Heather.

“Please, don't drop me.” It pleaded as Heather tossed it back to Astrid again.

“Come on, it's just a head.”

“No!” The dragon’s headless body ran around with his wings waving.

“Alright, we got off to a bad start.” The dragon head tried to defuse the situation.

“Ew, ew, the body!” Astrid threw it's head back onto it’s body and it landed upside-down.

“Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?”

  
“Alright. Wait one second.” Feeling sorry (but not admitting it) for the little guy, Astrid came over and put the head right-side-up.

“Oh! Thank you!”

“You're welcome.”

“Now I'm perfect.”

“Well, almost.”

“It was like my whole life got upside down.” Astrid grabbed a nearby branch and placed it on the dragon's head in front of and between it’s eyes. “Woah!”

“Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just…”

“Head rush!”

“Are you okay?”

“Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a horn. So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn.” It looks adoringly at the branch before talking again.

“Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone, I'm Snowy. And I like warm pats. Snowy faced Astrid with wide-open wings.

“Snowy?That's right, Snowy.”

“And you are?”

  
“Oh, um…I'm Astrid.” She turned to Windshear and Heather in confusion.

“And who's the funny-looking lizard over there?”

“That's Windshear.”

  
“Uh-huh. And who's the dragon?”

  
“Wind…shear?” She said it like a question instead of an answer, looking at Heather and the flesh-and-blood dragon.

“Oh! They're both…Oh, okay. Makes things easier for me.” Windshear walked up to Snowy and licked him on the nose, the snow melting before being replaced. “Aw, look at her trying to kiss my nose.” He then said to Windshear “I like you, too!”

“Snowy, did Hiccup build you?”

  
“Yeah. Why?”

  
That, at least, explained the ‘walking, talking snow-dragon’ thing. It was excepted, but only for Hiccup’s sake. The phrase: ‘the things we do for him’ came to mind.

Heather took off one of Snowy's ice (the flexible, fabric-like ice) wings, looking at it in curiosity. “Fascinating.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Do you think you could show us the way?” Astrid asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

  
Heather bent Snowy’s wing, saying “How does this work?” when it suddenly slapped her across the face. “Ow!” Snowy grabbed his wing by backing into Heather and taking it in his mouth.

“Stop it, Windshear. Trying to focus here.” He put his wing back in place and turned back to Astrid “Yeah, Why?”

“I'll tell you why. We need Hiccup to bring back Summer.” Heather went straight to the point.

“Summer?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of Summer, and sun, and all things hot.”

“Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.” Heather said, bluntly.

“Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when Summer does come.” When he started to think of Summer, Snowy goes into his thoughts and starts singing.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in Summer  
A fish in my mouth, my snow up against the burning sand  
Probably getting gloriously tanned in Summer_

_I'll finally see a Summer breeze, blow away a Winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in Summer_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in Summer and I'll be a—happy dragon!_

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream  
Of relaxing in the Summer sun, just lettin' off steam_

_Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys’d be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in Summer_

Back in the reality of the frozen forest, Astrid and Heather were staring at Snowy.

Heather looked at Astrid “I'm gonna tell him.”

Astrid glared back at her “Don't you dare.”

Snowy finished singing his final “in Summer” to his audience. “So, come on! Hiccup’s this way.” He started to lead them away. “Let's go bring back Summer!”

“I'm coming!” Astrid ran after Snowy, with Windshear joining them. Snowy laughed as he lead them, leaving Heather staring as they went off.

“Somebody's gotta tell him.”

* * *

  
Back on Berk, the village was blanketed in snow and two men were arguing in the village centre.

“No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up.”

“Bark down is drier!” They both started to pull at the bark.

  
“Bark up!”

”Bark down!”

In another part of town, Emily was giving out cloaks to people. “Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?”

A woman was offered one. “Berk is indebted to you, Miss.”

  
“The Hall is open. There is soup and hot mead in there.” She handed the stack of cloaks in to a villager. “Here. Pass these out.”

At that moment, the Count walked towards her with his two guards. “Miss Emily, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Berk's tradable goods?”

“Astrid has given her orders…”

“And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your friend might be conspiring with a wicked sorcerer to destroy us all?”  
  


The dragon riders all glared at him. Fishlegs had figured out that Hiccup’s ice was fuelled by his emotions. They all knew that Hiccup had a hard time killing people—it’s what made him a peacemaker—so they hated this guy for saying something that could never happen.

Emily started talking before they could. “Do not question Miss Astrid. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Berk from treason.” She didn’t defend Hiccup, though.

  
The Count looked flabbergasted. “Treason?!”

Stormfly landed in the centre of town, looking alarmed.

“Woah! Woah, girl. Easy, easy.” Emily steadied the dragon and the crowd started to panic.

“That's Astrid's dragon.” Ruffnut stated.

“But where is she?” Tuffnut asked, rhetorically.

Emily looked out to the mountain and then turned to face the crowd.

“Astrid may be in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her.” Some of the crowd stepped forward to volunteer, including the dragon riders.

The dragon riders were worried for Hiccup too, apparently the only ones except Gobber. If they didn’t go along, who knew what would happen to either of their friends. They didn’t want to find out.

The Count yelled “I volunteer two men, Miss!” 

He spoke to his two guards. “Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Heir, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?”

The two guards nodded their heads.


	7. Hiccup’s Panic

As they make their way to the Mountain, Heather asked “So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?”

“Oh, I’m going to talk to Hiccup.”

  
“That's your plan? I would say my ice business is riding on you talking to him, but Hiccup doesn’t listen to brute force.”

“Yep.”

Distracted by Astrid's reply, Heather walked into the end of an icicle that hit her nose. She carefully moved around the spike.

“So you're not at all afraid of him?”

“Why would I be?”

“Yeah. I bet he's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever!”

Snowy turned to look at them as he carried on walking and suddenly he walked right onto an icicle. It ran through his wing-body joint, separating his wings from his body. He looked down. “Oh, look at that. I've been impaled.” One of his claws poked the ice spike and he laughed.

A while later, they reached the mountain cliff where the only way appears to be straight up.

“What now?” Heather looked up the wall.

“Mm. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains.”

“Says who?” As Heather was busy getting the rope out, Windshear nudged her and she looked up to see Astrid attempting to climb up.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm going to see Hiccup!”

  
“You're gonna kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there.”

Astrid's foot slipped. “You're distracting me.”

“Or there.” She slipped again. “How do you know Hiccup even wants to see you?”

“Alright, I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here.” Astrid was slipping again.

“You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone.”  
  


Heather wasn’t trying to discourage Astrid, she was simply testing out how eager she was to find Hiccup.

  
“Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you.”

“I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?”

“You mean the expert person advisors?”

“Yes, the expert person advisors.” Astrid continued to climb the wall.

“Please tell me I'm almost there.” Astrid has only managed to climb a few inches up the wall. “Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?”

  
Heather chuckled “Hang on.”

  
She went to help Astrid, but Snowy interrupted. “Hey, Windshear? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go.”

  
“Ha-ha. Thank goodness! Catch!” Astrid dropped off and landed in Heather's arms.

”Thanks! That was a crazy trust fall.” She hopped out of Heather’s arms and walked over to Snowy, experiencing a slight headache. 

* * *

Pretty soon, they reached the ice staircase Hiccup had built and looked up in amazement at his ice palace.

  
“Woah.” Astrid was struck speechless.

“Now that's ice. I might cry.”

“Go ahead. I won't judge.” Was Astrid’s reply as she started walking up the ice staircase.

Windshear went to follow her but slipped on the ice and scrambles as her claws kept slipping. “Alright, take it easy, girl. Come here, I’ve got you.”

Heather helped Windshear back down the stairs. “Okay. You stay right here, girl.” Windshear sits down to wait, and Heather started to climb the stairs.

“Flawless.” She said, meaning the ice.

Astrid arrived at the door of the ice palace and held up her hand to knock, but she hesitated.

“Knock. Just knock.” Astrid stood motionless while holding up her hand as Snowy’s wings waved her to continue.

  
Snowy asked Heather “Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?” Astrid finally knocked and the doors opened.

  
“It opened. That's a first.” Before she took a step inside, she looked at Snowy and Heather “Oh, you should probably wait out here.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how he will react to me, let alone anyone else.”

“But…but…Oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life, literally!” She didn’t mention about already knowing Hiccup’s ice powers.

“Bye, Windshear.” Snowy tried to step inside, but Astrid stopped him.

“You too, Snowy.”

“Me?”

“Just give us a minute.” Heather wondered if she would have to miss out on Hiccstrid, or if Astrid had just phrased that weirdly.

“Okay.”

  
As Astrid walked inside, Snowy started counting up to a minute. “One…two…three…four…”

He turned to join Heather in sitting on the outside steps, and she joins in counting.

The doors close after Astrid stepped through.

* * *

Astrid walked into the palace and looked up at the beautiful icy ceiling.

“Woah.”

Looking around, she said “Hiccup? It's me, Astrid.” She tried to walk and slipped, but steadied herself.

“Astrid?” She looked up and saw Hiccup on the balcony and is struck by his new look.

“Wow. Hiccup, you look different. But, it's a good different.” Astrid didn’t let on that she liked his new look. “And this place…it's amazing.”

“Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of.” He said, spreading his arms and smiling sadly.

“I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known…”

“No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please.” An anxious expression crept onto his face.

“But I just got here.”

“You belong down in Berk.”

“So do you.”

“No, Astrid. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.”

“Actually, about that…”

Snowy was still counting the minute. “Fifty-eight…fifty-nine…sixty.”

  
“Wait. What’s that?” Snowy banged the doors open and entered the palace while running towards them.  
  


“Hi, I'm Snowy, and I like warm pats!” He came to stand next to Astrid.

“Snowy?”

  
“You built me. Remember that?”

“And you're alive?”

“Um…I think so.” Hiccup looked down at his hands and smiled.

“He's named something you would call him.”

“Yeah.”

“Hiccup, we could be friends, if you would just come back to Berk.”

Hiccup had a flashback to the accident, and it terrified him, reminding him of why he was staying up here in the first place. 

“No, we can't.” He turned away. “Goodbye, Astrid.”

He walked across the balcony to a door and entered, going up another set of stairs.

“Hiccup, wait.”

  
“No, I'm just trying to protect you!” Astrid was just as, if not more, stubborn than Hiccup, so she started to climb the stairs.

“You don’t have to protect me, I’m not afraid.” Failing to stop Hiccup from his flight, Astrid started to sing.

_Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

Astrid started to climb the second set of stairs.

_'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand_

She reached out her hand, as if inviting him to join her, and poured her emotions into the next lines. 

_  
We can head down this mountain together!  
You don't have live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
_

Astrid reached the top of the stairs.

_  
I will be right here_

Hiccup turned around and saw her sincere expression, but his fear stopped him. Singing along was as natural as breathing, so he picked up where Astrid left off.

_Astrid, please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the docks  
_

Astrid tried to interrupt. Stretching her hand out, she started. 

_  
Yeah, but_

Hiccup didn’t let her finish.

_  
I know  
You mean well, but leave me be  
_

  
He turned and threw the doors to an exterior balcony open, walking through them.

_  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_

He decided not to tell Astrid that Toothless would be there soon. Turning, Hiccup noticed that Astrid was only a metre or two away. In fear and guilt, he drew back several steps.

_  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

Then, Hiccup realised that she had been trying to tell him something the whole time. 

_  
Actually, we're not  
_

He was worried. The two of them started singing one after the other, as if having a conversation through the lyrics.  
  


_What do you mean, "you're not"?_

  
_I get the feeling you don't know_

  
_What do I not know?_

  
Astrid was partly scared, and partly worried for Hiccup’s reaction, which she knew wouldn’t be positive, so she delayed as long as possible.

  
_Berk is in deep, deep, deep, deep…snow  
_

As expected, Hiccup looked shocked, concerned and confused.

  
_What?_

_You've kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere_

_  
Everywhere?  
_

  
Snow started to fall, and Astrid hastened to reassure Hiccup, but it didn’t seem to work.

_  
But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it!_

_  
No, I can't, I  
I don't know how!  
  
_

Hiccup held out his hands imploringly, trying to show Astrid the truth.

_Sure you can! I know you can! I'll help you!_

They started to sing different lyrics at the same time, for different reasons, as the snowstorm built up

_For the first time in forever  
Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

_  
You don't have to be afraid  
_ _No escape from the storm inside of me_

_  
We can work this out together  
_ _I can't control the curse!_

_  
We'll reverse the storm you've made  
_

  
Desperation, defiance and fear fuelled Hiccup’s next words. He didn’t mean them, yet they were true, Astrid had a way of messing with his emotions.

_  
__Oh Astrid, please, you'll only make it worse!_

_  
Don't panic  
_ _There's so much fear!_

_  
We'll make the sun shine bright  
_ _You're not safe here!_

_  
We can face this thing together  
_ _No!_

_  
We can change this Winter weather  
_ _I…_

Hiccup held the note as long as physically possible, panic and instinct clouding his mind as he sucked the storm in.

_  
And everything will be all right  
_ _I can't!_

  
  
Suddenly, at the last note of Hiccup’s lyrics, the blizzard burst out in an icey circle all around him, and hit Astrid in the heart.

As she fell to her knees, Hiccup turned and noticed what he’s done. At the same time, Heather rushed towards them.

“Astrid! Are you alright?” She helped Astrid off the floor.

“I'm okay. I'm fine.” Astrid stood.  
  


“Heather? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just…you both have to go.” With a stricken face, he gestured them away, fists curled up in an attempt to control his powers.  
  


“No, I know we can figure this out together.” Heather noticed icy shadows creeping around them.

  
“How? What power do you have to stop this Winter? To stop me?” The sheer desperation in Hiccup’s voice made her scared for him. **(You read that correctly, she was not scared _of_ him.)**

Heather tried to pull Astrid away as the ice shadows gathered closer and closer around the palace walls.

“Astrid, I think we should go.”

“No. I'm not leaving without you, Hiccup!”

“Yes. You. Are.”


	8. Frozen Heart

Hiccup waved his hands and with his powers built a giant snow-dragon. It had elements of a Snow Wraith and a Nadder.

It flung the palace doors open and held Astrid, Heather and Snowy in the front legs.

“Stop. Put us down!” Astrid pleaded.

“Go away!” The snow-dragon tossed Astrid and Heather down the icy steps and they slid down past Windshear. The snow-dragon then threw Snowy.

“Heads up!” His head landed in a snowbank.

“Watch out for my lower half!” The two humans ducked as the rest of Snowy’s body slammed into the snowbank.

Because she was furious at being thrown by the giant snow-dragon, Astrid picked up a snowball to throw at it.

“It’s not nice to throw people!”  
  


Heather tried to stop her and grabbed her. “Woah! Woah, woah! Stop!”

“Let me GO!”

“Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down!”

  
“Okay! Alright! I'm okay!”

“Just let the big, angry snow-dragon be.”

  
“I'm calm.”

Heather let go of her and turned away. “Great.”

Astrid suddenly growled angrily and tossed the snowball at the snow-dragon

“Oh, come on!” The snowball hit the giant snow-dragon on the back and infuriated it. “See now you made ‘em mad!”

“I'll distract it. You guys go.” As Snowy spoke, Heather, Astrid and Windshear ran off.

At the same time the rest of Snowy's body fell off the snowbank and ran off. “No, no! Not you guys!”

The giant snow-dragon went after the others, and as it stomped off, Snowy's head fell into the snow. “This just got a lot more harder.”

As the giant snowman chased after the humans, Astrid grabbed the branch of a tree.

“What are you doing?” Astrid released the branch and, as it snapped upright, the branch knocked the snow-dragon backwards. “Whoa!”

  
“I got it!” They laughed as they ran off, when their running took them to the edge of a cliff.

“Woah! Stop!”

  
“It's a hundred foot drop.”

“It's two hundred.” Heather tied her rope around Astrid’s waist tightly.

  
“Ow!” The other end of the rope was tied to Heather’s waist, she then turned to pick up the axe.

  
“What's that for?” Heather was using the axe to dig into the snow.

“I'm digging a snow anchor.”  
  


“Okay. What if we fall?”

“There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully.”

They hear the snow-dragon approaching in the distance. “Okay, Astrid. On three.” She threw the rest of the rope down the edge of the cliff. Astrid started to talk about whatever came to mind to keep calm and not panic. 

“Okay.”

“One…”

  
“You tell me when, I'm ready to go.”

“Two…”

  
“I was born ready! Yes!”

“Calm down.” A huge tree suddenly flew through the air and landed in front of them.

“Tree!” Heather looked behind her and saw Astrid jump off the cliff.

“What the…?” The rope pulled her over the edge too.

“Whoa!” The other end of the rope on the cliff caught the anchor Heather dug and stops their fall. “That happened.”

  
Snowy ran through the woods. His body parts all in the wrong spots, with his wings on his head and his tail on his back.

  
“Man, am I out of shape!” He stopped to take a breather and put his body parts back into place with his mouth.

“There we go. Hey, Astrid! Windshear! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Icey back there!” At the same moment, Icey emerged through the trees and came up behind Snowy. He turned around slowly.

“Hey. We were just talking about you.” He tried to reassure. “All good things, all good things.” Ice roared and went to take a step forward.

“No!” Icey stomped forward and Snowy jumped onto it’s leg to stop it.

“This is not making much of a difference, is it?” Icey flicked Snowy off his leg and he went over the cliff screaming right past Astrid and Heather as they were letting themselves down with the rope.

“Snowy!”

“Hang in there, guys!”

Astrid yelled to Heather “Go Faster!” When they suddenly stopped moving.

“Wait, what?” They both looked up to see Icey pulling their rope up. Heather hit her head against the edge of the cliff.

“Heather!”

Icey pulled them up toward his face and roared at them. “Don't come back!”

“We won't.” Astrid said, getting out a knife and cutting the rope.

They fall down the cliff screaming and landed on the ground in the snow.

“Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow.”

A few metres away, Snowy’s head was panicking because his body was nowhere to be seen. The rest of Snowy’s body ran past them, and he relaxed.

“Oh. Hey, do me a favour, and grab my body.” Heather grabbed the rest of Snowy’s body and stuck his head back onto it.

”Oh, that feels better.” Windshear came up behind them and sniffed him.

“Hey, Windshear! She found us.” He grabbed hold of Windshear's face.

  
“Who's a good dragon?” Heather pushed him away from her dragon.

“Don't talk to her like that.” Snowy laughed it off.

Heather offered Astrid a hand to help her out of the snow. “Here.”

“Woah!”

“You okay?”

“Thank you.” They looked at each other for a moment, checking for injuries.

“How's your head?” Astrid touched her head and Heather flinched in pain.

“Ow! Uh…it's fine. I've got a thick skull.

  
“I don't have a skull…or bones.” After Snowy said that, there was an awkward silence.

  
“So…um…now what?”

“Now what?” Astrid panicked as she realised what had happened. 

“Now what!? Oooh, what am I gonna do? He threw me out. I can't go back to Berk with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business and we…”

“Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business.” Heather caught sight of Astrid’s patch of white hair. “Worry about your hair.”

“What? We just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair.”

  
“No, your’s is turning white.”

  
“White? It's…what?” Staring at her fringe, Astrid saw white tendrils seeping through her hair.

“It's because he struck you, isn't it?”

  
“Does it look bad?”

  
Heather hesitated for a moment. “No.”

Snowy used his wings to raise his head. “You hesitated.”

“No, I-I didn't. Astrid, you need help. Okay? Come on.” She started to lead them away.

“Okay!” Snowy suddenly seemed to have a question. “Where are we going again?”

  
“To see my friends.”

  
“The expert person-advisors?”

  
“Expert person-advisor!?” This was news to the little snow-dragon.

  
“Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this.”

  
“How do you know?” Astrid inquired.

  
“Because I've seen them do it before.”

  
Snowy looked at Astrid and Windshear. “You know, I like to consider myself more of a love expert.”

* * *

  
In Hiccup’s ice palace, he was pacing around looking distraught and talking to himself. On the walls were shadows and cracks that were steadily growing bigger. 

“Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!”  
  


As ice cracks, Hiccup looked around and noticed ice spikes growing out of the glowing-red walls. All pointing towards him.

* * *

As they make their way to Heather’s friends, Snowy stared at The Northern Lights from Windshear’s back. 

  
“Look, girl. The sky's awake.” Behind the pair, Astrid and Heather were walking when Astrid started to shiver. Heather noticed.

“Are you cold?”

“A little.” Heather saw the steam vents ahead of them.

“Uh…just wait…come here.”

She lead her friend over to the steam vent and Astrid held out her hands to warm up.

“Ooh.” Heather started to lead them off again.

“So, uh…about my friends. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyways, a few years ago, it was just me and Windshear until they, you know, kind of took us in.”

  
“They did?”

  
“Yeah. I don't want to scare you, but they can be inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll…you'll get it. But, they mean well.” Astrid touched her arm to reassure her.

“Heather, they sound great.”

  
“Okay then,” Heather stepped forward, turned to face Astrid, Snowy and Windshear and spread her arms out “meet my family.”

She turned to the rocks and waved. “Hey, guys!” Snowy and Astrid both looked at her like she was losing it.

“They're rocks.” Astrid stated.

  
Astrid and Snowy watched Heather with a dumb-founded expression on their faces.

Snowy whispered to Astrid as they watched the other girl.

“She’s crazy.” They watched Heather kneeling down in front of one rock.

“Hey, woah. I didn't even recognize you. You've lost so much wight.” This was off-the-chain insane. 

“I'll distract them while you run.” Snowy said, stepping forward and waving at the rocks.

“Hi, Windshear’s family!” He tapped one of the rocks with a wing. 

“It's nice to meet you!”

He whispered to Astrid. “Because I love you, Astrid, I insist you run.” 

Talking to the rock again, he said “I understand you're expert person-advisors! That must be cool.”

Speaking to Astrid again, who's still trying to wrap her head around all this, he said “Why aren't you running?”

“Uh…okay. Well, I'm gonna go now.” Astrid turned to leave.

“No, no. Astrid, wait!” The rocks suddenly started rolling to Heather.

“Heather!” The rocks unroll themselves, revealing their true nature as trolls.

  
“Heather's home!” The trolls jumped around with excitement shouting her name and Snowy started to join in.

“Heather's home! Wait, who’s Heather?” He stopped, turning to one of the trolls, and asking them.

“Heather is the girl with black hair, see?”

“Oh, okay.”

The trolls all clamour for Heather’s attention, but she gets straight to the point. “Look, it's great to see you all, but where is Grand Pabbie?”

“He's napping,” one of the kid trolls replied “but look, I grew a mushroom.”

This appeared to be a cue for every troll to start talking, while Astrid watched in confusion.

“…Trolls? They're trolls…” Suddenly, there was silence, and all the trolls turned to look at Astrid.

  
“She brought a friend, we must celebrate!” The one Heather addressed as Mum spoke up.

  
“A friend!” All the trolls repeated, picking Astrid up and throwing her into Heather’s arms.

  
“What's going on?”

“I've just learnt to roll with it.”

Almost immediately Heather’s “Mum” pulled her forward and examined her face.

“Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She’ll be a nice friend for our Heather.”

“No, that’s not why I brought her here. She needs to see Grand Pabbie.”

Suddenly, Astrid collapsed and Heather caught her.

“Astrid!”  
  


Feeling her forehead while holding Astrid in her arms, Heather remarked “She's cold as ice.” Then Grand Pabbie rolled over.

“There is strange magic here.”

  
“Grand Pabbie!”

  
“Come, come. Bring her here to me.” Heather helped Astrid over to Grand Pabbie, who took her hands.

“Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by Hiccup. If not removed, you will freeze to solid ice, forever.”

“What? No.”

“But you can remove it, right?”

“I cannot. I'm sorry, Heather. If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.”

  
“An act of true love?”

“A true love's kiss, perhaps?” Heather’s mother kissed the boy troll next to her and the other trolls kissed too.  
  


“But…I don’t have a true love.” Astrid said to Heather “Take me home.”

Astrid collapsed again into Heather’s arms, and more of her hair turned white.

“Pull us out, girl.”Heather used Windshear’s neck to pull them up onto her back.

“Snowy, come on!”

  
“I'm coming!” He jumped into the air and flew alongside them. “Let’s go home! Where is this home!?”

**Author’s Note: I got rid of “Fixer-Upper” because it didn’t fit in my storyline, and because the trolls were inappropriate. Heather stutters because it is unusual to see Astrid needing help; it unsettles her.**


	9. How To Stop A Snowstorm

Emily and the Berkians had found Hiccup’s ice palace.

“Wow,” Fishlegs remarked, “the ice really brings out the creative side of Hiccup.”

“As long as he’s safe, Hiccup can do whatever he wants.” All four of them heard the relief in Snotlout’s voice, though it would never be admitted.

Emily turned to the volunteers.

“We are here to find Astrid. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Heir.” She got off her horse. “Do you understand?

  
“Yes, Miss.”

As Emily approached the ice staircase, Icey arose, slammed his front legs down and roared.

Emily and the others drew their swords, but Icey just threw the men aside, including the Count’s guards. The two of them saw Hiccup looking through the front doors.

“The Heir.”

As Emily fought Icey, she noticed the Count’s guards running up into the castle after Hiccup.

“Come on!” The guards watched Hiccup run up to the top floor.

“Up there!”

“Come on!” They chased after him, trapping him on the top floor. “We‘ve got him!” They raised their crossbows.

“No! Please!” One of the guards shot an arrow but Hiccup produced an ice shield, stopping the arrow from hitting him.

“Go ‘round!” They went around the shield and aim to shoot at him again.

“Stay away!” He threw ice at them to stop them.

“Fire! Fire!” Hiccup shot more ice at the guard to stop him.

“Get him!”

Outside the castle, Emily continued to fight off Icey as he attacked. After nearly being crushed, she managed to cut off one of Icey’s legs, making him fall over the cliff edge.  
  


The dragon riders were worried for Hiccup. They had seen the Count’s guards going after him, and partly heard the instructions given to them.

Inside the castle, Hiccup continued to defend himself against the guards using his powers. He was fighting a losing battle. Not killing people when they were trying to kill you was not as easy as it sounds.

Emily arrived at the door first, but she was struck with horror at the sight. One of the guards was aiming a crossbow at Hiccup while he watched the other one.

“Hiccup, look out!” The guard aimed his crossbow at the heir, but Toothless suddenly appeared and knocked the crossbow up just as he fired the arrow. It then hit the ice chandelier overhead, making it fall and nearly crush Hiccup. He managed to run in time but was knocked down unconscious.

The gang entered the room.

“Hiccup!” Fishlegs was the first to recover from the shock. He rushed over to check Hiccup’s pulse.

“Fishlegs?” Ruff asked tentatively.

“He’s alive.”

There were several sighs of relief, and Tuffnut’s legs gave out on him.   
  


Snotlout picked Hiccup up gently. “Let’s get him home.”

  
Toothless followed them back, but some Berkians locked him in the area, unable to help or calm down his rider. He tried to escape, but it didn’t work.

* * *

  
Hiccup woke up to find himself locked up in the jail on Berk. He saw the window and ran towards it, but was stopped by the chains on his hands. Hiccup strained to look out the window, and noticed that Berk was completely frozen and covered in snow.

“Oh, no. What have I done?” Just then, Emily entered.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“I couldn't just let them kill you.”

“But I'm a danger to Berk. Get Astrid.”

  
“Astrid has not returned.” Hiccup turned to look out the window with worry.

“If you would just stop the Winter, bring back Summer. Please.”

Hiccup looked distraught. “Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go.”

“I will do what I can.” She turned and left.

Hiccup looked down at his shackled hands and watched as the shackles began to freeze over.

* * *

Heather held onto Astrid as Windshear rushed to get them back to Berk, with Snowy gliding in the wing next to them. As Astrid shivered in her arms Heather reassured her.

“Just hang in there.” She spoke to her dragon. “Come on, girl, faster!” As they went down the hill towards Berk, Snowy lost control as the winds picked up.

“I'll meet you guys at Hofferson Hall!”

“Stay out of sight, Snowy!” Heather said as she rode into Berk.

“I will!” Snowy landed clumsily in a village streets and a woman screamed as she noticed him. “Hello!”

“It's alive!” Was his answer.

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Astrid asked Heather. 

“I’m not currently the one dying. Look, I can replace my own gear, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

The villagers saw Heather ride into Berk on Windshear. After some debate—Vikings debate everything—Astrid was taken to her house and left alone…with Emily.

“What happened out there?”

“Hiccup struck me with his powers.”

“You said he'd never hurt you.”

“I was wrong.” Astrid doubled over in pain.  
  


“Astrid?” Emily picked her up and set her down on a couch nearby. Emily then sat next to her as she laid on the couch.

“She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.”

“A true love's kiss. Oh, Astrid. If only there was someone out there who loved you.”

Emily got up and walked toward the window. She closed the curtains.

“As a commoner in my own country, I knew that I’d have to take a high status position from another place.”

“But...what are you talking about?” Emily put out the candles.

“As heir, Hiccup was ideal, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with him.”

“Emily?”

“You were so desperate for a friend, you were willing to put me in charge of Berk. I figured I'd have to stage a little accident or two for you and Hiccup.” 

She grabbed a pitcher of water from the table, went over to the fireplace and poured water on the fire, putting it out. Astrid fell to the floor.

“Emily. No, stop…”

“But then he doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him.”  
  


“Please.…”

“All that's left now is to kill Hiccup and bring back Summer.”

“You're no match for Hiccup.” Emily walked over to Astrid, bent down and took her chin.

“No, you're no match for Hiccup. I, on the other hand, am the heroine who is going to save Berk from destruction.” She turned and walks toward the door.

“You won't get away with this.” As Emily opened the door, she turned to smirk at Astrid.

“Oh, I already have.”

She left and locked the door. Astrid stumbled over to the door and tried to open it.

“Please, somebody help.” Suddenly, the rest of her hair turned white and she collapsed on the floor, leaning next to the door. “Please. Please!”

* * *

At a council meeting with all the foreign dignitaries, the Count spoke. “It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death.” Emily entered the room. 

“Miss Emily.”

  
She pretended to look distraught. “Lady Astrid is…dead.”

  
“What…?” They helped Emily to a chair.

  
“What happened to her?” The Count asked.

“She was killed by…Hiccup.”

“No, her own heir!”

“She died in my arms.”

“There can be no doubt now. Hiccup is a monster and we are all in grave danger.”

“Miss Emily, Berk looks to you.”

“With a heavy heart, I charge Hiccup Haddock of Berk with murder and sentence him to death.” Emily feigned sadness.

* * *

From inside his cell, Hiccup noticed ice taking over the walls. He tried to pull his arms out of the shackles, when he heard the guards outside.

  
“Hurry up! He's dangerous. Move quickly.” Hiccup thought dryly that he would never hear the day he was called ‘dangerous’.

  
“Be careful.”

“It won't open!”

“It's frozen shut.”

As the ice took over the cell, the guards broke open the cell door. Emily pushed pass the guards to enter and they see Hiccup had escaped by using his powers on the back wall.

* * *

Heather and Windshear, looking sad and forlorn, were headed back to the mountain. Windshear stopped, looked back, and ran past Heather to stop in front of her and growl.

“What is it, girl?” Windshear nudged Heather.

  
“Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?” Windshear made a couple of loud growls.

“I don't understand you when you talk like that.” As Heather tried to walk on, Windshear lifted her off the ground with her head.

“Ah! Stop it! Put me down!” Windshear dumped Heather on the ground and growled again.

“No, girl! We're not going back! If she doesn’t see her true love, I won’t force her to.”

Windshear made a face that plainly said "what about Hiccstrid?" just as the wind picked up. Heather looked back.

“What the…” She saw a blizzard forming over Berk.

“Astrid!” She hopped on Windshear to rush back towards Berk.

“Come on! Come on, girl!”

* * *

Back inside the locked room, Astrid was lying on the floor shivering with cold. She saw ice forming on the ceiling, when the door handle jiggled as someone tried to open it.

“Help.” She whispered. The door opened to reveal Snowy taking the stick out of the lock and putting it back on his nose. He entered the room and noticed Astrid lying on the floor.

“Astrid! Oh, no.” Snowy noticed that the fireplace was out, so he quickly placed more wood in it and lit it up.

“Snowy? Snowy, get away from there.” Snowy stood by the fire, looking at it in awe.

“Woah! So this is heat. I love it.” He leant closer and held out his hands towards the fire when suddenly his horn caught alight.

“Ooh! But don't touch it!” He shook the flame out and helped Astrid closer to the fire.

”So, have you had any ideas on how to not turn into an ice statue?”

  
“No, I might just have to freeze.”

  
“But we ran all the way here!”

“Please, Snowy, you can't stay here. You'll melt.”

“I am not leaving here until we find some act of true love to save you.” Snowy sat behind her to shield himself from the fire.

“Do you happen to have any ideas?”  
  


“I don't even know what love is.”

“That's okay, I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like, you know, how Heather risked her life to protect you, how Hiccup used Icey to keep you away from him, or how he locked himself up to stop you from getting hurt. Although, I think they call those last two ‘tough love’.” A realization came over Astrid.

“Hiccup…loves me?” Snowy moved around to face her.

“Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?” The fire started to melt his face and he shoved his horn back into place.

“Snowy, you're melting.”

“Some people are worth melting for.” When his face continued melting, he tried to hold it up with his wings.

“Just maybe not right this second!” The window suddenly blew open due to the blizzard outside.

“Don't worry, I've got it.” Snowy rushed over to the window and started to close it.

“We're going to get through…” Something caught his eye.

“Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something.” He broke an icicle off the window and used it as a telescope.

“It's Heather and Windshear! They're coming back this way.”

  
“They...they are?”

  
“Wow, they’re moving really fast.”

  
“Help me up, Snowy. Please.” He rushed over to her as she tried to get up.

“No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm.”

“I need to get to Heather.”

  
“Why?” Snowy suddenly looked excited as he realised why.

“Oh, I know why! You need Heather and Windshear to get to your true love!” He helped Astrid to stand.

“Come on!” As they got up to leave, icicles formed on the ceiling.

“Look out!” As they run to the door, the walls and floor started to ice over. They were forced to stop when huge spiked icicles formed ahead of them.

“Uh…back this way!” They turned around to go the other way, but more huge icicles formed and blocked their route.

“We're trapped.” They looked around as the house started to freeze over.

* * *

Out on the ocean, a certain auburn-haired teen was running through the blizzard, desperately trying to escape Berk. Hiccup knew he was the epicentre of it all, leaving his home island might be the only way to stop the storm.

* * *

At Hofferson hall, Astrid and Snowy burst a window open and Snowy helped Astrid step on the ledge.

“Jump, Astrid! They both jumped and slid down a snowdrift, with Snowy gathering the snow around his body. As they stopped at the end of their slide, his bottom half had lots of extra snow.

“We made it!” As Astrid got to her feet, Snowy shook off all the extra snow.

* * *

On the fjord, Heather rode Windshear as fast as she could when they hit the blizzard.

“Come on, girl, faster!”

Astrid and Snowy reach the shore of the fjord, but as they start walking, the blizzard blew Snowy’s body apart. He shouted as he swirled away.

“Keep going!” 

So Astrid struggled through the blizzard. “Heather!” 

Heather continued to ride Windshear as fast as she could over the fjord.

“Come on!”

As Astrid laboured through the blizzard, she looked down at her hands and watched her fingers begin to frost over.

“No!” She pressed on.

Heather and Windshear were running when one of the frozen ships fell to the side, causing a massive crack in the ice. Windshear jumped and Heather fell off onto a piece of ice. Heather looked up and saw that Windshear had fallen into the water.

“Windshear!” The dragon managed to pull herself out of the water and onto a piece of broken ice.

“Good girl.” Heather turned and rushed off on foot.

Astrid continued floundering through the blizzard—with her hands frosted over—to Heather.  
  


“Heather!” The black-haired girl rushed on and heard Astrid's voice. “Heather!”

“Astrid!”

* * *

As Hiccup ran on through the storm, he noticed Emily approaching him.

“Hiccup! You can't run from this!” He turned to face her.

“Just take care of Astrid.”

“Astrid? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart.”

“No.” He said, breathlessly. Fearless Astrid Hofferson had been killed by Hiccup Haddock, the runt. Emily continued talking as he was processing that.

“I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white.” Hiccup suddenly realised what he did.

“Astrid is dead…because of you.”

“No.” Totally distraught, Hiccup turned and fell to his knees, and the blizzard stopped. The snow hung suspended in mid-air, letting him grieve in partial solitude.  
  


* * *

As the blizzard stopped, Astrid, hardly able to move, saw Heather walking towards her across the fjord.

“Heather?”

“Astrid!” Heather ran toward her, and Astrid went to move toward her, when she heard something. She looked to the side and spotted Emily with her sword raised, ready to kill Hiccup. He was on the ground in a heap, sobbing.

“Hiccup?”

She realised—with startling clarity—that, whatever she did, one of them will not survive. If she kisses Hiccup, Emily will kill him. And if she stops Emily from killing him, she will turn to ice. Weighing her options as she ran towards them with all the energy left in her, she knew that there was no choice. She would save Hiccup.

Astrid threw herself in front of Hiccup just as Emily brought her sword down.

“No!” Suddenly, Astrid’s whole body froze to solid ice, and as the sword hit her the force of it sent Emily flying back.

“Astrid!” Hiccup rose and stood in front of Astrid’s frozen body.

“Oh, Anna. No…no, please, no.” He touched Astrid's face and began to weep, hugging Astrid as he cried.

“No…” Ruff.

”Way…” Tuff.

”Astrid’s…frozen?” Fishlegs.

”I’ve just got ice in my eye…” Snotlout.

The dragon riders were searching for Hiccup after he escaped from prison, and had arrived just as Astrid saw their friend and Emily. They had seen everything, but they weren’t the only ones.

Just then, Snowy and Heather reached them from opposite ends of the fjord.

“Astrid?” Windshear came over to join Heather and they watch in a mixture of shock and sadness as Hiccup cried over Astrid's frozen body.

While Hiccup held on to Astrid, she started to unfreeze and come back to life. She took a breath, and Hiccup looked upwards.

“Astrid?” They hugged each other and held on tightly. 

  
“Oh, Hiccup. I missed you.”  
  


“You sacrificed yourself for me?”

“Of course.” Snowy’s face lightened up as he realised what saved Astrid.

“An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.”

“Love will thaw…” He looked at Astrid. “Love. Of course.” He looked at his hands.

“Hiccup?”

“Let’s give this a try.” Hiccup raised his arms and the ice on the fjord started to melt. From beneath their feet, the bow of a ship thawed and rose as they stood on it.

Across the island, snow melted, bringing back the warm summer.

“I knew you could do it.” Astrid gave Hiccup a punch in the shoulder as she said that, but she didn’t follow it up with a kiss. Not yet.

“Wings down, this is the best day of my life…and quite possibly the last.” Snowy began to melt.

“Snowy, hold on there, little guy.” He waved his hand, creating a snow cloud over the little snow-dragon.

“Cool! My own personal flurry.”

As Emily regained consciousness, Heather prepared to go over and give her some serious wounds, but Astrid stopped her. She walked over to Emily and she stared in confusion.

“Astrid? But he froze your heart.”

“The only frozen heart around here belongs to you.” She half turned away, but then suddenly turned back and punched her in the face. Emily than fell overboard into the water.

Hiccup came over to Astrid hesitantly, and she launched herself at him, forcing Hiccup to hug her or fall. Looking over his shoulder, Astrid saw Windshear, Heather and Snowy smiling at them.

  
They all had the same thought: “Hiccstrid!”


	10. Hiccstrid & Heathlegs

**Author's Note: Sorry about the last extra-long chapter. Enjoy this one!  
**

Later, Emily was thrown into a ship's cell and locked in. On the deck, one of the Dignitaries was talking with Gobber.

****"I will return this scoundrel to her country. We shall see what her people think of her behavior."

****"Berk thanks you, Sir." The Count was escorted to his ship by some villagers.

"This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized." He held his neck in pain.

"Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?" He saw that no one is buying the act.

"I demand to see the Heir!" Gobber stepped down from behind him.

****"Oh, I have a message from the Heir." He read from the scroll.

"Berk will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with the Geirbjorn tribe."

****The guards dragged him up onto the ship.

* * *

Astrid ran through the crowd towards the village square, pulling a blindfolded Heather behind her.

****"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on. Come on..."

****"Ow! Okay, okay. Here I come." Suddenly, she smacked straight into a pole.

"Youch! Pole!"

****"Oops. Sorry." Astrid said as she dragged Heather to a spot by the leatherworkers'.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are." Astrid noticed that Heather still has her blindfold.

"I owe you a saddle."

****As Heather looked on in total shock, she asked "Are you serious?"

****"Yes! And it's the latest model." Windshear posed with the saddle.

****"No. I-I can't accept this."

****"You have to! No returns. No exchanges. Heir's orders. He's named you the first official Razorwhip trainer." Windshear showed off the medal around her neck.

****"What? That's not a thing."

****"Oh, sure it is. And it even has an axe holder. Do you like it?"

****"Like it? I love it!" She threw her arms around Astrid. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

Snowy ran excitedly through the village square with his little snow cloud following him above his wings.

****"Summer!" He noticed some flowers.

"Ooh. Hello." He bent down and took a long sniff of the flowers, pulling up some of the pollen up his nose and making him sneeze.

"Flowers make my nose itch."

* * *

Hiccup stood in the village centre with all of Berk around him.

****"Are you ready?" The villagers cheered and, using his powers, Hiccup created an ice rink. The whole town started to ice-skate.

Astrid slid over to Hiccup and he caught her just before she slipped.

****"I like the open door."

****"I am never locking it again." Hiccup waved his hand, forming ice skates over Astrid's boots.

****"Hiccup, they're beautiful, but I don't skate..."

****"Come on, you can do it!" Hiccup grabbed hold of Astrid's hands and pulled her along on the ice.

Heather and Windshear slid past them.

"Look girl, they're holding hands." The black-haired girl whispered to her dragon.

****Hiccup held onto Astrid's hand as she tried to ice skate.

****"I got it. I got it." Suddenly, she started to slip.

"Ooh! I don't got it! I don't got it!" Snowy slid in and joined them.

****"Hey, guys."

****"That's it, Snowy." Snowy helped Hiccup teach Astrid to skate.

****As they continued showing Astrid how to skate, everyone else was enjoying themselves on the ice.

* * *

A little while later, the dragon riders and Heather saw Astrid and Hiccup sneak away on their dragons.

"If there's Hiccstrid, I gotta see it." Heather announced, climbing on Windshear's new saddle and taking off.

"I'd better go after her so she doesn't spoil the moment." Fishlegs sighed as soon as the pair were out of sight.

"Okay, but don't think we're gonna join you." Snotlout stated.

After Fishlegs flew off, Snotlout turned to the twins. "So, should we follow them and crash any Heathlegs moments that might occur?"

"If you put it that way, we're doing them a favour by stopping something they might regret later." Tuffnut pointed out.

"Yeah." Ruffnut agreed.

* * *

On a sea stack several minutes flight away, Hiccup was apologizing for freezing Astrid's heart.

"It's all my fault." he concluded, sadly.

"No, I pushed you when you didn't know how to control your powers. It's _my_ fault." Astrid argued.

They argued a bit more, but soon gave it up to just sit quietly and talk.

"You know, I don't remember how you got your powers, could you tell me?"

"Where do I start? Well, you had wanted to go flying because you couldn't sleep, and so you decided to wake me up to join you. We accidentally landed on an island with a witch on it, and you annoyed her."

"How much?"

"Enough that she threw something similar to a lightning bolt at you, but I may have pushed you out of the way. So I absorbed the strike instead, and the crazy old lady asked, ever so politely, if we could leave her island."

"Wait, I angered a witch? How badly?"

"Enough for her to grant you ice powers, even though it was me in the end."

"What did I talk to her about?"

"Maybe, I don't know, why she was living on an island in the middle of nowhere! Talk about dumb things to do…"

"Was that why you locked yourself up?"

"No. When I was testing my ice powers for the first time after Gothi informed me about them, you wanted to play a game. It involved you jumping off one of the cove walls and me catching you with snow. At one point, you were going too fast and I slipped on my prosthetic. You still jumped, and as I trying to catch you, I hit you with ice instead."

"Where did you strike me?" Astrid asked.

"In the head, that white strip in your hair came from me."

Hiccup hung his head, and Astrid had to something to stop his sensitive side from taking over him. So, she hugged him.

At first, he tried to struggle out of it, but Astrid was still stronger than him. So he gave in, and let her hug him.

A minute later, he shrugged out of the hug, pretending he didn't like it. Astrid saw straight through him, but pretended she didn't. It was slightly awkward.

"So, what now? I bet Berk is the first place ever to have an ice-wielding dragon rider for an heir."

"Is everything a competition with you," Hiccup asked rhetorically, "because I think it is."

Suddenly, Astrid punched him. He yelped and grabbed his arm.

"That was for: locking yourself up for three years, blaming yourself, and only telling your dad, Gobber and Gothi about your powers."

"What is it with you and violence? Are you cousins or best friends?"

Astrid grabbed his shirt, yanked him closer and kissed him on the lips. Coincidentally, this happened the second Heather arrived. She gasped and almost yelled out in her joy, but a hand was clasped over her mouth.

"Don't spoil it," Fishlegs started, "or things will be…unpleasant, to say the least."

"You're right, thanks." They smiled at each other, but Hiccup standing up and holding out a hand to Astrid refocused their attention.

And the great Astrid Hofferson accepted Hiccup Haddock's hand. Windshear and Fishlegs worked together to keep Heather quiet and still for this part.

The two dragon riders on the other sea stack started to dance, a slow careful dance, and Astrid began singing.

_You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_   
_With you, I'm alive_   
_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

Every dragon and human knew that Astrid was trying to assure Hiccup that his powers made no difference to her.

_So stop time right here in the moonlight_   
_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

Fishlegs and Heather noticed that it was now night, not sunset like when they left the village.

Astrid went on singing, her and Hiccup's slow, careful dance turned into a new style of dance. This one was more flying limbs and trusting in the other to keep them upright.

_Without you, I feel broke_   
_Like I'm half of a whole_   
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_   
_Without you, I feel torn_   
_Like a sail in a storm_   
_Without you, I'm just a sad song_   
_I'm just a sad song_

The two Hiccstrid spies saw Hiccup relax and join in the next verse like he knew what Astrid was going to say.

_With you, I fall_   
_It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_   
_With you, I'm a beautiful mess_   
_It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

Heathlegs noted that the verses reverted back to the original slow dance, while the choruses were breath-taking speeds.

_So stop time right here in the moonlight_   
_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

Whatever Heather and Fishlegs expected, it wasn't to see Hiccup smile and sing the next chorus alone, with Astrid stopping as if she had known that would happen.

"They have no idea we're watching them, do they?" Heather asked.

"Definitely not, Hicvup has a great singing voice, but will never admit it. He's too shy, I only know about his singing from walking I on him in the smithy when we were 11. I promised not to tell anyone, but you can hear him for yourself."

Heather turned her eyes back to the dancing couple, ignoring how close Fishlegs had to be so they weren't overheard.

_Without you, I feel broke_   
_Like I'm half of a whole_   
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_   
_Without you, I feel torn_   
_Like a sail in a storm_   
_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

When the song took a sudden turn in tune, and the two sang in perfect harmony, Heather started to suspect that Hiccstrid had done this before. Voicing her thoughts quietly, she was surprised when Fishlegs agreed.

The other dragon riders got there just as the chorus finished. Hiccup and Astrid were doing a dance and song with each seeming to read the other's thoughts. Their dancing style had them entirely dependent on each other, and neither appeared to want it any other way.

In short, the three of them were struck speechless.

_You're the perfect melody_   
_The only harmony I wanna hear_   
_You're my favourite part of me_   
_With you standing next to me_   
_I've got nothing to fear_

By that point, Snotlout and the twins had finally seen Heather and Fishlegs while remembering how to move again.

"Are they about to die?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Why would you ask that, Tuff?" Fishlegs responded.

"Because Hiccup is way too nervous to tell Astrid about how he feels, so I presumed that dying had made him bolder-"

"Shut up, both of you! I'm trying to listen to the song and watch Hiccstrid. I've been waiting for this since I've known all of you, and two muttonheads are not going to stop me from enjoying this moment!" Heather whisper-yelled, seeing Astrid start the chorus.

_Without you, I feel broke_   
_Like I'm half of a whole_

Astrid smiled at Hiccup with a competitive look in her eye. It challenged him to keep up with her dancing. He did as asked.

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

Astrid and Hiccup sang the same words, at the same time, in the same place.

_Without you, I feel torn_

Unexpectedly, for the spying riders, Hiccup took over the lyrics. Those who hadn't heard his voice by itself opened their eyes wide in shock.

  
_Like a sail in a storm_

He continued, and Astrid joined in.

  
_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

They sang the next chorus together, their dancing slowly stopping as they looked into each others eyes. Emerald-green met topaz-blue, and the outside world faded away.

_Without you, I feel broke_   
_Like I'm half of a whole_   
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_   
_Without you, I feel torn_   
_Like a sail in a storm_   
_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

Astrid resung that last line one more time, stressing the "sad".

_I'm just a sad song_

Their dancing had completely stopped, and as they leaned in, their lips met.

Heather and Fishlegs forced the others away, knowing that some things were too private even for their privileged eyes. 

* * *

As they flew home, Heather decided it was time to tell the others. Hiccup and Astrid already knew, but no one else did.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you. I'm leaving Berk."

"You can't just leave!"

"Who will encourage Hiccstrid?"

_"_ No one's yak chops beat your's!

"Who will help me kill Snotlout?" That was Ruffnut speaking.

"I know everyone wants me to stay, but I want to see more of the world than Berk. Hiccup is letting me go because he understands the feeling of needing to explore. Apparently, his father would call it 'the wanderlust', meaning 'the want to travel', and knew Hiccup would get it someday."

"We will see you sometimes, right?"

"Of course, Fishlegs. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"When do you leave?" Ruffnut asked.

"Just before curfew, so any minute now. Me and Windshear have been packed and ready all evening."

A bunch of goodbyes rang out, and then, Heather flew off on Windshear, but she would see her friends again much sooner than she thought…

**Author’s Note: And then we go on to “Race To The Edge”, but with an ice Hiccup trying to hide his powers and Snowy hiding on Dragon’s Edge. There would also be no Stoick, so some episodes would be different. Hope you liked the story. Goodbye!**


End file.
